


First Day

by ladielazarus



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-07-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 13:07:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11578695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladielazarus/pseuds/ladielazarus
Summary: Dean and Seamus prepare to send their daughter off to Hogwarts, but not without some problems.





	First Day

When Dean woke and found Seamus missing, he had a fairly good idea where he might be. He dragged himself from the bed and tugged on a t-shirt with his pants before wandering down the hallway and into the lounge. 

Seamus was sitting on the sofa, Cora’s school trunk open on the floor in front of him. He seemed to have unpacked it and was repacking it, folding each item one at a time and placing it back into the trunk very deliberately. 

Dean sighed heavily and dropped himself onto the sofa on Seamus’s other side. He wrapped an arm around his shoulder and planted a quick kiss on his temple. 

“Shay,” he started to say, but Seamus cut him off.

“I know. I know. It’s not the same. Hogwarts is different, now. I know,” Seamus sighed, putting his head back against Dean’s shoulder. “I just... As much as I know, I don’t... It’s not the same.” 

“Shay, you are allowed to be upset. God knows that even I don’t know everything you saw that year, but that’s the war is over, love. You’ve got to remember that. We wouldn’t send her if it wasn’t.”

Seamus sighed again, not lifting his head but smoothing out the t-shirt that was on his lap. 

“I just... I can’t shake that feeling. I’ve tried. I’ve been trying since her letter came. And I know that we’re going to take her to the train tomorrow, and that she’s going to get on it, and that she’s going to go to school and have a grand time, but I can’t shake the feeling that she’s actually going off to hell and misery.”

Dean took the shirt away from Seamus and put it in the trunk. Then he shut the trunk. He tightened his hold on Seamus’s shoulders slightly. 

“She isn’t, though. And you are going to keep it together until we put her on the train. Then, we are going to come home, and I will do whatever I possibly can to help. And if you need to just come apart, then you can, yeah?”

Seamus sighed yet again, heavily. 

“What choice have I got, really? You wouldn’t send her to Beauxbatons when I wanted to.”

“Yes, it really was unreasonable of me to veto that plan over something so simple as our complete lack of French.”

Seamus snorted softly. 

“It really was,” he agreed. Then, after a brief silence he continued. “She will be all right, won’t she?”

“Of course she will. And we’ll write her every day, and force Neville to give us all the details about her school life.”

“Oh. Right. I forgot about that,” Seamus sat up, suddenly apparently somewhat reassured. Dean didn’t believe it, though. He’d be okay for a bit, but Dean knew that there’d be more fallout the next evening. He was prepared, though.

“So, can we go to bed so that we can get up and hustle her out the door and into the watchful custody of Neville?

 

“Yeah,” Seamus sighed and they stood up, heading off to the bedroom.


End file.
